Augurio
by Celen Marinaiden C.M
Summary: Y aquel día sin duda alguna comenzó como algo cotidiano. Sin embargo, no terminaría así. One-shot, drabble, SasuNaru.


Su cabeza dolía tremendamente, aun luego de varios minutos desde que

Veamos, esta patética historia ha sido escrita con motivo del 10 de octubre, un poco en memoria del nacimiento de mi hijo... y nouuu! No estoy hablando de Naruto xD estoy hablando de mi fanfic "Distintos Caminos", el cual me empecine en escribir un diez de octubre precisamente del año pasado (y soy increíble, porque no he sido capaz de terminarlo ¬¬), como sea, se podría decir que esta es una pequeña viñeta que vendría antes de esa historia.

- ... diálogos

_Datos del fic_:

∞ **Titulo: "**_**Augurio**_**".**

∞ **Autor: **_**Celen Marinaiden**_**. **

∞ **Genero**: Shonen-ai, one-shot, mención de Mpreg, drabble, semi-AU y ligación con "Distintos Caminos".

∞ **Parejas: SasuNaru.**

∞ **Disclaimer**: Naruto obviamente no es mío y ninguno de sus elementos me pertenecen, Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. No escribo esto con fines de lucro (porque nadie en su sano juicio me va a pagar u.ú), hago esto solamente por diversión y quizás un poco de ocio. Y claro, porque soy una enferma del yaoi y adoro ver a Naruto enrolado con Sasuke xD

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**AuGuRiO**_ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**S**u cabeza dolía tremendamente, aun luego de varios minutos de haberse tomado aquella "medicina". Afortunadamente, el resto de su cuerpo estaba libre de incomodidad alguna, lo que resultaba un pequeño alivio para su mente que pareció revolverse, recordándole porque estaba allí.

Había ido a ver a Tsunade para que le hiciera uno de esos exámenes exagerados suyos. De nuevo.

Sin embargo aquella ocasión fue completamente diferente. Naruto realmente estaba molesto pues sentía su cabeza como un carrusel, todo por culpa de la nefasta y nada esperada pócima que le había dado Tsunade... ¡Una pócima necesaria para poder revisar mejor a su bebé! Pero si su bebé se sentía como él, entonces Naruto iba a arrasar con la reserva de sake de la Godaime ¡Por muy Hokage que ella fuera!

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y entonces la mujer rubia entró.

- Naruto -dijo- Todo esta perfecto, así que ya puedes irte.

El rubio entrecerró los ojos, antes de poner una mano sobre su estomago. Un notorio estomago redondeado, que a sus cinco meses de embarazo era algo totalmente normal.

- ¡Vieja borracha! -gritó por lo alto- ¡Seguramente me diste ese asqueroso mejunje para sentirme como tú cuando tienes resaca!

Los ojos de Tsunade centellaron peligrosamente, pero se abstuvo de golpear a Naruto porque sabía que no podía hacerlo.

- ¡Te lo di porque era necesario! -gritó en respuesta- ¡Se te quitara el dolor en unos minutos más!

- ¡Por tu bien, obaa-chan, que así sea!

- ¡Y encima me amenazas, mocoso del demonio!

A su corta edad, Naruto Uzumaki no podía pedir nada más en su vida. No, cuando todo lo que alguna vez pudo desear parecía estar ya en sus manos. Había sido un camino difícil, pero todo, absolutamente todo, bien valió la pena.

Akatsuki era un mal recuerdo, al igual que Orochimaru. Ahora, vivía tranquilamente en su querida aldea, rodeado de las personas que eran preciadas para él, y lo más importante, compartía esa vida con Sasuke... con su maldito egocéntrico, orgulloso y totalmente amado Sasuke. Y, además de ello ¡Muy pronto sería Hokage! ¡Hokage al fin! Su gran sueño de la niñez ya casi estaba cumplido.

Pero había algo que incluso opacaba y dejaba muy lejos aquel sueño, y ese algo era la hermosa vida que crecía en su vientre día con día, la vida de un hijo que bella y milagrosamente se albergaba en su cuerpo. Un hijo que era también de la persona que amaba.

¡Nada podía ser mejor que eso! Nada, excepto quizás, los maravillosos días que vendrían cuando su bebé naciera. Naruto ya podía imaginarlos, viéndose a si mismo animando a su hijo a dar sus primeros pasos hacia Sasuke que tendría abiertos los brazos para él; escuchando las primeras palabras que saldrían de sus labios ¡Ya hasta podía verse enseñándole sobre el chackra! O verlo a él portando orgullosamente el emblema de su clan, ése que Sasuke un mes atrás se había esmerado en crear y el cual Naruto aun observaba con fascinación por la perfecta armonía que había entre el paipai de Sasuke y su propia espiral.

¿Existía una felicidad más grande que esa?

Y mientras Naruto finalmente abandonaba el hospital -sintiéndose mejor de aquel dolor de cabeza- decidió llevar a cabo un pequeño paseo en honor a la salud perfecta de su hijo nonato. Tenía el tiempo suficiente antes de que Sasuke regresara a casa luego de la junta que tenía.

Sin poderlo evitar, el rubio se llevó una mano a su estomago, un gesto algo compulsivo que había tomado desde que se enteró de su inesperado embarazo, y que se acrecentó conforme vio aumentar su vientre con el pasar de los días. Sencillamente no podía resistir la necesidad de sentirse cerca de su hijo, de palpar aquel lugar donde se encontraba, queriéndose asegurar que aquello no era una ilusión que podría desvanecerse.

Todo estaba tan bien que era difícil imaginarse que algo pudiese intervenir en esa apacible existencia suya.

Sin embargo, Naruto se daría cuenta de su error ese mismo día, porque sí habrían cosas que intervendrían sorpresivamente... y todas ellas tendrían que ver con Sasuke Uchiha... e, inesperadamente, estas _no_ tendrían que ver con el Sasuke con el que se casó.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ **FiNiTe** ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Que asco de fanfic XD se nota que no quiero a mi hijo como para haber escrito semejante estupidez en su honor (que eso si, tiene 700 palabras exactas sin contar los guiones, jaja). En realidad, esta historia iba a ser totalmente larga, e iba a incluirle un montón de cosas... pero últimamente me he sentido muy... "desanimada" (realmente no sé que me pasa) y soy incapaz de escribir, debo tener un bloqueo o algo así, por lo tanto, hacer esta estupidez me costó bastante, de hecho. Tal vez no debería ni de subirla, porque no vale la pena, pero, tsk, que nadie diga que no intente nada para el 10 de octubre.

En fin, si se dieron cuenta y han leído Distintos Caminos, entonces notaron que el prologo y el comienzo de este fanfic tenían un aire parecido xD lo hice a propósito, porque seguramente no se me ocurrió nada mejor, jajaja.

Bien, si alguien leyó esto (que realmente no merece ni ser leído por su mediocridad), se lo agradeceré infinitamente. Y ahora, yo me voy, no tengo nada mejor que decir u.ú si, mi existencia es tan desperdiciada.

**»»-- .ČeĻeŋ Marΐŋaİđεŋ. **"_No me queda más, que perderme en un abismo de tristeza y lagrimas..._" --**»**


End file.
